happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bigotes
Español= :"¡Es un hermoso día para jugar! ¿No es así?" :― Bigotes Bigotes es un personaje de HTF:AD creado por XMC-Grim-Reaper. Consiste en un protagonista de un programa para niños quien se apega demasiado a su rol. Aspecto Bigotes solo viste una camisa que es mitad azul marino, mitad blanca. Físicamente, es un gato a quien le destaca su piel naranja, con algunos detalles de un naranja mas oscuro, sus ojos verdes, sus grandes bigotes, su cola larga y un pequeño colmillo en lugar de dientes de roedor. Descripcion Bigotes es el protagonista de un programa para niños. Bigotes imita a quien el es en su show, sin darse oportunidad a actuar diferente; en el show el es destacado como una persona amigable, divertida y torpe quien termina teniendo varios accidentes y, al intentar resolverlos, causa más caos. En su show, todo esto en realidad es actuado por lo que ningún accidente ocurre, pero en sus alrededores, los accidentes son horribles y suelen incluso llevar a su muerte o a la de los demás. A pesar de esto, Bigotes permanece siendo una persona leal y amistosa, siempre ayudando a quien más lo necesita, aunque cause caos al hacerlo. Caracter Bigotes es una persona bondadosa y algo torpe, haciéndole en vista general una persona disfrutable y amigable. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Bigotes con los demas personajes. Amistades Floki : Curiosamente se llevan bien aunque la razón es desconocida; suele aparecer en los vlogs de este. Personajes menores : Su show es muy popular entre los personajes de edad menor. Neutral TBA Enemistades Personajes caninos : No es que los odie, pero su fobia a los perros lo hacen sentirse incomodo con ellos. Frases/Gestos :"¡Miau!" :― Bigotes cuando se presenta :"¡A-atrás, no tengo buen sabor, MIAUUUU!" :― Bigotes cuando se cruza con un perro o personaje canino Apariciones Bigotes apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. HTF:AD TBA Muertes Suelen involucrar maneras cómicas o extremadamente dolorosas. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 9% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico Empleos Según visto en episodios. Protagonista de caricatura.- Todas sus apariciones Curiosidades Esta ligeramente basado en Bolt de la película Bolt, aunque en realidad fue pura coincidencia. Su vestimenta y color de piel referencian ligeramente a Bubsy the Cat. Se rumorea que el es Thugley, pero está confirmado que ambos son dos personajes distintos. El hecho de que su ratio de supervivencia sea de 9% es referencia al dicho de que los gatos tienen 9 vidas. |-| English= Full name Bigotes White Paws Creator XMC-Grim-Reaperx Image NO! |:v Country United States Fear(s) Dogs Canine characters Gender Male Likes Yarn Fish Lasagna Milk Boxes Dislikes Dogs Cucumbers Species Cat Color Orange White Size Average Age Unknown Relatives Unknown Friends Floki Young characters Enemies Canine characters Lover(s) None First Kill TBA Kill Count 0 First Death td>TBA Deaths 0 Debut TBA Last appearance TBA Number of appearances 0 Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"It's a beautiful day to play outside, ain't it kiddos?" :― Bigotes Bigotes is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaper. He consists of a cartoon protagonist who...kind of sticks to his role too much. Appearance Bigotes only wears a shirt which is half blue and half White. Physically, Bigotes is a cat whose fur color is orange, with some details colored a darker orange, his ear innards and abdominal marking are a lighter orange, he has a long tail, green eyes, his long whiskers, and a single, small fang instead of buckteeth. Character bio Bigotes is the protagonist of a cartoon intended for kids. Outside of the show, he acts exactly the same as in the cartoon: he's friendly, kind and foolish who always ends up causing accidents which he'll try to solve, causing more chaos than good. While in the cartoons this accidents aren't lethal since they're staged, in real life this accidents are extremely dangerous, causing his or other people's deaths. Despite this, he is shown to be a very caring person, always trying his best to help or cheer others up. Mood Bigotes is shown as a caring and kind person, always trying to help those who he cares about; despite his foolishness, he is accepted by most people. Relations This tab refers to Bigotes' relations with other characters. Friends Floki : Curiously they get along well; most of the time he appears on the latter's streams. Young characters : Since his show is intended for kids, he is normally seen as their idol. Neutral TBA Enemies Canine characters : It's not that he hates them, he is simply too scared of them to give them a chance. Quotes/Gestures :"Meow!" :― Bigotes when presenting himself :"He-hey...have y-you hea-heard of per-personal space, p-p-pal?" :― Bigotes when a canine approaches him Roles Bigotes appeared on the following episodes. HTF:AD TBA Murders Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Deaths & Injuries Bigotes's deaths involve comedic or painful reasons. His survival rate is of 9% Deaths Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Injuries Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Employments Según visto en episodios. Cartoon protagonist.- Always Trivia Bigotes means whiskers in Spanish. The fact his survival rate is 9% is a pun on the saying that cats have 9 lives. He references Bolt from the movie Bolt, even though it ended up being more of a coincidence. He slightly references Bubsy the Cat due to his skin color and the fact both only wear a shirt. There's rumours he's related to or that he is Thugley; however, the creator revealed that both are separate entities. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes con Fobias Categoría:Personajes con Cola Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Gatos Categoría:Personajes Blancos Categoría:Personajes Naranjas Categoría:Personajes con color de ojos inusual Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes con nacionalidad confirmada